


First Snow

by Tupsu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Happy, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tupsu/pseuds/Tupsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joy of realising that it has started snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ienablu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/gifts).



[](http://s1125.photobucket.com/user/Theoriesontales/media/angelSalvadoreFirstSnow_zpsfty24mgw.png.html)


End file.
